


Would I Lie To You?

by cinnamonmannequin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Leonard Snart is my son, OOC, Past Abuse, basically just Leonard getting used to the idea of close contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonmannequin/pseuds/cinnamonmannequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara wants to know why Leonard hasn't made a move yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would I Lie To You?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic in years and years and I know that I didn't capture Leonard and Sara very well here but I really wanted to address the past abuse and I've written this under the assumption that he and Sara are beyond the defensive barrier he puts up. I hope that if I do keep writing, I get better at writing these two characters because I love them so much, if you have any constructive criticism PLS throw it at me

He didn't know how they'd gotten here. Not here here as in his room, but here, the both of them, Sara leaning against the closed door with a quiet assuredness about her, eyes refusing to leave his own. She always looked that way. Certain. If he was being completely honest, it irritated Leonard, that was his gig. Cool. Calm. Collected. If he was completely honest he'd have to admit that he felt like her cool and calm left his in the dirt. If he was completely honest he'd identify the creeping feeling making its way through his body as…well, fear. It was a good thing he made his living off of deceit.

Sara kicked herself off the door and walked towards him, stopping at a safe distance, close enough to touch if either of them initiated it, and only then.

“So, what's the deal, crook?”

“I don't know what you're talk-“ he started with his practiced cool drawl but she interrupted, all heat and fire.

“You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't try and make this out like it's all in my head. We've spent weeks – fucking weeks – holed up in this ship finding any excuse to be around each other, to talk, we bust our asses protecting each other, and don't try and tell me that's all for the mission, I know you don't give a rat’s ass about the mission, so what's the deal?”

Leonard didn’t know how to respond. It was true that he sought Sara out in the lull between missions. He enjoyed her company. Sara was easy to be around, one of the few people to put him at ease, she didn't demand anything…until now.

“I can’t.” It came out hoarse, weak.

“You can't what?” She asked, stepping forward.

“This…You…Us, I can't.” he replied, taking a step back. He was sure his heart was going to fly out of his chest,

“What is it that's holding you back, Snart?” Sara took another step towards him. “Because here's the thing, I'm not one to chase after people, really, it's not my kind of scene, but we're stuck together - on a spaceship, of all things, and time seems to be all we have an abundance of, so, humour me and tell me what the hell is going on in that head of yours.”

“Sara.” His legs had hit the back of the bed.  She closed the gap between them, their faces were inches apart and when she spoke he could feel her breath.

“Leonard.”

"Sara.”

She raised her hand but stopped cold when she saw his reaction. He flinched. Leonard Snart, sassy, confident, always one step ahead, had flinched. The tiniest jerk away from her, his eyes closed instinctively.

“Leonard…Did you think that I was-“

“No. No. I know you wouldn't.”

“Okay, so…?”

“You wouldn't but…others have. I can't…I don't want to talk about it, okay?”

“Okay.” And then, after a long silence: “Leonard, is this something that you want? All issues aside, if it was just you, and me, and this room, and neither of us was fucked up?”

Leonard's laugh was almost manic. He grabbed at his head and then let his arms loose with wild gestures into open air.

“Are you kidding me, Lance? I hate myself for what I'm doing right now.”

She caught one of his arms at the wrist loosely. _I won't hurt you. Trust me._ After watching his expression to make sure he was okay, she raised his hand to her face slowly, stopping only when it cupped her left cheek. She nuzzled against it, smiling up at him and his heart broke then and there.

“If you want this…I'm here…I've got you. I won't let anything happen to you, Len, I promise. We can go as slow as you need to.”

He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"It should be me. Making those promises, making you feel safe. I can't give you what you need, what kind of man-“

“One who had his trust violated as a boy and was never afforded the chance to recover. You protect the people you care about, Len, you've been doing that your whole life, let someone else do that for you, you proud little snot.”

“Snot?” He was smiling, a genuine smile in place of his trademark smirk.

“It's hard to think when you're here, looking at me like that, shut up.”

“Make me.”

“Is that a challenge?” Sara asked, eyebrows raised.

“I mean, if you want your ass handed to you that bad…”

“Oh, so that's how it's gonna be…” She said, pushing him onto the bed and straddling him. “Is this okay?” She murmured into his ear.

“Mhm,” his hands found her waist and stroked her sides as she sat up and surveyed him.

“Tell me if anything I do is too much, or if you feel uncomfortable, okay?”

He wanted to make a joke, to laugh it off, but she was making an effort to ensure he wasn't doing anything he didn't want to be and he wanted to kiss her for that alone.

“Okay.”

“Tell me something,” she said, burying her head in the crook of his neck, her hair tickling him as she moved.

“What kind of something?”

“Anything,” her voice was muffled by her lips on his shoulder.

“It takes like… three days to digest corn.” She laughed, sudden and loud against him and Leonard couldn't help but think that he would be content hearing nothing else for the rest of his life.

“Not that kind of thing! Something about yourself.” Her fingers moved to the nape of his neck, moving in small patterns that made his eyes close, which helped him say what he said next out loud.

“Sometimes…I can't sleep at night…I see their faces…my mother and sister and…I hear things. Screams. Cries for help. And I know, I know that they're not real but I can't drown them out.” Her fingers stop, and he's glad that he can't see her face, he doesn't want those doe eyes looking up at him with pity, he doesn't need that.

“I know it's not my place but I kinda fantasise about beating the shit out of him,” Sara said sitting back to find Leonard clearly caught off guard.  Sometimes, when it was just the two of them, he found it so easy to forget she was a trained assassin.

“I wouldn't want you to do that,” he said, his hands resting at her hips.

“Why not?”

“It's not that he doesn’t deserve it, it's that he…doesn't deserve you. Doesn't deserve to know you, I don't even- but I have something of my own now that he can't-“ he stopped suddenly and inwardly cursed the fact that her face was no longer out of view.

She brought her hand up to his face and stroked it gently, his jaw, his cheek, his brow, where she pressed her lips before making her way down, feeling his two day old stubble against her. She stopped near the corner of his mouth, tracing his lips with her index finger at an agonisingly slow pace, he couldn't take the wait any longer, without warning he pulled Sara against him and pressed his lips to hers, desperate and searching, his hands clawing at the back of her shirt as he tried to close the distance between them. Sara angled her head, deepening the kiss, moaning against him when he slid his hands lower. She was the first to pull away for air, panting.

“Jesus, Snart. Give a girl some warning.”

“I thought you were quick on your feet, Lance.”

“Well I'm not exactly on my feet, am I?”

“That is true,” Leonard conceded.

“Plus, we’re in your…natural habitat.”

“I can't argue there,” he was smirking, waiting to see what she would come up with next.

“Hey.” It was soft, almost.

“Hey…”

She took his hand and placed it on her chest, he felt her heart drumming against it.

“This is all you. What you do to me. This is yours.” _He can't touch you now, I've got you._

He pressed his forehead against hers for a brief moment and then flipped them over so that they were lying side by side, his arms pulling her closer against him, neither of them caring that they didn't know where they would end up next, that Stein and Jax were growing increasingly louder in their squabble about God knows what right outside their door, that one of them stole for a living, while the other killed, but both felt safer in each other's arms despite it, or maybe because of it.

“Three whole days to digest corn, huh?” Sara murmured, breaking the silence.

“Would I lie to you, blondie?”


End file.
